Night of the Wild Cats
by M-Oislife
Summary: Bunnicula grows curious about a nearby forest and decides to check it out. But it isn't quite what he expected. Based off the show. Rated T for a chase scene with mild violence. One shot.


It was an ordinary night in the cozy apartment where Bunnicula and his friends lived. Chester and Harold were curled up next to Mina, sound asleep. Bunnicula was busy downstairs draining a carrot.

When he finished, he looked out the window. It was far, but he saw a forest just beyond a small town. _I've heard many rumors about that place. Mostly something about wild cats eating bones._ He thought to himself. _Cool! I should check it sometime. Heck, maybe even tonight!_ He checked a nearby clock. 10:30. _Perfect! enough time to get there, explore the place a bit, and get back before the sun comes up! I can_ do _this!_

He decided the best way to get to the woods was to fly. So he went to the front door, clapped his ears together. In a puff of smoke, his ears turned into bat wings. Bunnicula flapped them and he was off. When he finally got there, it was quiet except for crickets chirping. It was a bit spookier than Bunnicula anticipated, which was totally fine with him.

"Ooooh..." Bunnicula sighed as he barged into the trees. He wandered for a while. Trees towered everywhere. Bunnicula gazed at them in amazement. Eventually, he found a ring of brambles.

Out of curiosity, he snuck through a small gap and saw a bunch of dens that reeked of cat hair and moss. There was also a small pile of dead mice, squirrels, voles, birds, and, to Bunnicula's horror, _rabbits!_ He stared at the pair of dead rabbits in the pile in shock, mind whirling. _This place is too dangerous for someone like me! What was I even thinking?! I gotta get out of here before they wake up!_

He slowly started to back toward the brambles, unable to take his eyes of the dead rodents. Unfortunately, Bunnicula wasn't watching where he was going - and fell into one of the dens. More specifically, he landed on a huge, white tom. Bunnicula jumped up and out of the den. There was a moan coming from the den.

"What happened?"

"Whitestorm? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Lionheart. Something just landed on me. Probably Graykit playing a practical joke on me."

Bunnicula was frozen in horror. But he thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard -

"Maybe we should go check it out."

"Good idea."

 ** _I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_** Bunnicula thought with feelings he hadn't felt in a long time - horror and panic. He turned and bolted through the gap he used to enter. Once Bunnicula was outside he paused to catch his breath and calm down. It didn't last long. From the brambles, the terrified vampire rabbit heard voices.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like rustling."

"I'm starting to think it wasn't Graykit that landed on me."

"Wait. Do you smell that?"

"Yea. Smells like a rabbit. And it's fresh, too."

Bunnicula gasped. _My scent! I forgot about that! It's gonna lead them right to me!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling. Bunnicula didn't hesitate. He clapped his ears and flew off. Unfortunately, he got spotted by Whitestorm and Lionheart, who charged after him. Bunnicula tried to focus on the edge of the forest, but he still heard the conversation between the two toms.

"Is that rabbit _flying_?!"

"We should report this to Bluestar tomorrow."

"Maybe we should catch it and take it to Bluestar for proof. If we just tell her we chased a flying rabbit, she'd say we were either dreaming, or we are madder than hares!"

Bunnicula knew he _really_ had to get moving now. But before he could put on a burst of speed, he felt something bite his foot and drag him down. Instinctively, he loosened his ankle joint. As planned, his foot popped off.

"Fox Dung! I yanked off its foot!" Bunnicula heard Whitestorm growl

"That's odd. It came off with no effort." Lionheart said as he took the foot and set it down.

"And look. There is no blood."

Bunnicula started to fly off, but after a few seconds, Bunnicula thought of something. If he went home without a foot, Mina would freak out. He had to get it back. So he turned around to analyze the situation. The two cats staring at his foot on the forest floor. _I only have one shot at this._ He dove down and snatched it. Bunnicula quickly relocated his foot. The second he did, he felt jaws close around his waist. Bunnicula turned and saw Lionheart holding him tightly.

 _Crap..._

* * *

 _All I wanted was to explore an unknown area, and now I'm being held prisoner by these crazy cats!_

Bunnicula was lying in a nest made of moss under something the cats called "the fallen oak." The cats that nabbed him sat nearby, guarding him. _I really need to get out of here. The sun will be up soon! But how am I going to get out with these two noticing?_

His question was answered, but it wasn't the answer he was looking for. The sun started to rise. Bunnicula panicked and shoved his next under a bush and jumped in, praying the sun's rays won't shine through any gaps in the bush. Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged confused looks.

When the sun came up higher, cats emerged from dens. A tortoiseshell with a ginger tail started organizing groups and sending them out. He noticed Lionheart and Whitestorm and padded over.

Whitestorm whispered in the new cat's ear. Then the cat nodded, turned, and padded to a den draped with lichen. Then he disappeared inside. Bunnicula started worrying more than before. _What's gonna happen?!_

Momentarily, a blue-gray she-cat emerged from the den with the tortoiseshell at her side. She moseyed over to Bunnicula's captors. Bunnicula strained his ear to listen.

"Is what Redtail tells me true?"

"Yes, Bluestar."

Bluestar's bright blue gaze unexpectedly bore into Bunnicula's red eyes. Unable to control it, he flinched. Bluestar seemed deep in thought. Then she turned back to Whitestorm.

"Very curious rabbit, that one. This may sound crazy, but maybe we should question him. Preferably not in front of the entire Clan." She turned back to Bunnicula. "It almost seems as if you understand us. If you really do, come out from under there."

Bunnicula glanced at the sun. "Uh-uh."

"So you _do_ understand us?!" Bluestar almost seemed surprised.

"Duh!"

"What were you doing here in our territory, anyway?"

"Gie jeeja hoo lie lee meow meow hiss skelooten!" ("I wanted to explore the woods where wild cats eat bones.")

The four cats looked confused. Redtail leaned over to Bluestar and whispered, "What in the name of StarClan did he just say?"

"I don't know..."

"Mi moona baba baba!" Bunnicula explained. ("I understand you, but I just can't _say_ it!")

Bluestar just looked even more confused.

"He said he wanted to explore the woods where wild cats eat bones and that he understands you. He just can't say it."

The four cats spun around and there sat a small gray kitten.

"Graykit! How long have you been listening?" Redtail exclaimed.

"And how do you understand what he is saying?" Whitestorm added.

"Well, I have been here the entire time. You were just to focused on him to notice. Also, I'm a kit. I have an imagination and part of it is a secret language. It turns out my secret language is the language he speaks! How cool is _that?!_ "

Whitestorm, Lionheart, Redtail, and Bluestar exchanged looks. They were absolutely silent. Bluestar finally spoke. "Well then. You can translate what he is saying."

Bunnicula knew he had better explain himself, so he just started talking. Graykit eagerly translated. "He said he somehow found our camp, but he freaked out when he saw the dead rabbits. He started to back up, but he didn't watch where he was going and woke up Whitestorm. Whitestorm woke up Lionheart and they started to chase him. Eventually, they caught him and kept under the fallen oak. When the sun started to rise he dove under the bush because if he lets the sun rays touch him, he'd burn. He hid from the sun, not because he was afraid. Although, he is pretty scared right now. All he wants to do is go home, but he can't because of the sun. He is also worried that Mina is worried sick about him being away from home for so long. Honestly, I don't know what a 'Mina' is, but I'm sure we will figure it out at some point. Also, he said his name is Bunnicula."

Bluestar wasn't sure what to make sure of the story. She was lost in thought. Everyone else looked at her expectantly. Finally, she spoke. "Well, since you can't be out in the sun, you are welcome to stay here for the day. Since Whitestorm and Lionheart brought you here, they are responsible for your care. But when the moon comes up, we will escort you to the border and you can take it from there. And from now on, you will not be a prisoner, but a guest." with a flick of her tail, she returned to her den. Redtail went back to deputy duties.

 _That honestly didn't go as bad as I thought it would go. At least I'll be safe. I can't wait to go home._

* * *

The day seemed to drag. Whitestorm and Lionheart came over and asked if he needed anything, and everytime Bunnicula shook his head. All he wanted was some sleep, but it was hard in a strange place. Every now and then, some apprentices and kits would come over to see him, curious. The main four who came by the most were Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Graykit, and Ravenkit.

"Is it true you can't come out into the sun?" Ravenkit asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you usually sleep during the day?" Graykit asked.

"Uh-huh."

"That's a weird habit. And 'Bunnicula' is a weird name, too." Dustpaw sneered.

Bunnicula ignored that.

"If you ask me, he should be in the fresh-kill pile like a normal rabbit," Sandpaw suggested.

"But he's _not_ a normal rabbit!" Ravenkit protested.

"Yeah! He has fangs, red eyes, a weird pelt, an odd sleeping habit, and he eats differently than a normal rabbit would. And Lionheart said he could fly!" Graykit agreed.

"So can hedgehogs!" Dustpaw snapped.

Bunnicula had to deal with this nonsense for what felt like days until Whitestorm ushered them away. Originally, Bunnicula would have done something supernatural to scare them off, but he really didn't need his vampire secret exposed. They didn't suspect anything of it - yet. It was better only he, Chester, Harold, and all his supernatural friends to know.

Finally, the sun went down and the moon rose. Bunnicula eagerly hopped into the moonlight and soaked it in.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Whitestorm said.

Bunnicula nodded.

"Okay. Lionheart, Redtail, and I will escort you to the border as promised. I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss you. It was nice having you around."

Bunnicula smiled.

"You guys all set?" Redtail and Lionheart stood nearby. Whitestorm and Bunnicula nodded.

The four of them started to the edge of the camp. Bunnicula heard the sound of scampering paws and then tackled by a pair of kits.

"You're _leaving?!_ " Graykit gasped.

"Yea..."

"Aww..." Ravenkit whined. "It was kind of fun having you around. Maybe you can come and visit?"

Bunnicula thought about it. Then he smiled and nodded. Graykit and Ravenkit seemed happy with that. They climbed off the vampire rabbit and bid him farewell.

Bunnicula and the mini-patrol headed toward the brambles. They carefully crawled past and headed out into the trees. Bunnicula gazed at the trees once more. A full moon started to rise higher.

"We better hurry, or we'll be late for the Gathering," Redtail said. "Maybe we should run?"

"Good idea," Whitestorm responded.

Bunnicula was fine with it, too. The sooner they get to the border, the sooner he gets back to Mina. He didn't have to wait long after they picked up the pace. as planned, they reached the border with a little more speed. Once they were there, the three cats skidded to a halt.

"We have to stop here. I'm sorry we can't travel with you to your home, but we are not allowed past our border. I hope you come back soon. So long, Bunnicula. You will always be welcome in ThunderClan territory." Redtail said.

Bunnicula nodded, clapped his ears together, and flew off. _I'm finally going home. To Mina. I'm gonna miss those guys. They were nice. Well, except for those two apprentices. Maybe I'll drop by next week._

* * *

It took a while for Bunnicula to fly home, but when he got there, Mina was sitting on the porch, as if waiting for him. He landed behind a tree, switched his ears back to normal and scampered to her. "Mina!" he cried.

"Bunnicula! You're back! Where were you? I was _so_ worried!" Mina cried as she scooped him up. Then she turned and went into the house. "Harold! Chester! He's home! Bunnicula's back. You must be starving, tired and freezing! Wait right here. You get something to eat and I'll get a blanket so you can sleep. THen I'll get ready for bed." Mina set Bunnicula down. He scampered to the kitchen where Harold and Chester were hanging out.

"Bunnicula!" Harold yelled. He rushed to his best friend. The dog and the rabbit embraced in a hug that Chester wanted nothing to do with. Instead, he just starting asking questions.

"Where the heck _were_ you?! We were all worried sick! Yes. Including me. But still! We searched hours on end and came up empty handed! How did you even survive the sun?!"

Bunnicula decided to answer Chester's questions later. Right now, all he wanted was a carrot and a nap. So that is just what he did. _It's good to be home_ he thought as he drained the carrot he selected. _But I promise you, Graykit, Ravenkit, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Redtail, and Bluestar, I_ will _come back and visit soon._

 **THE** **END**


End file.
